


Pieces of Me, Pieces of You

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley reflecting over his time after the bookshop fire, what it did to him, ending with he and his angel coming together again in the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Pieces of Me, Pieces of You

I thought you’d gone once,

Disappeared in fire,

Dissolved into ash,

No trace of you

left behind

For me to mourn.

And when you were gone

When there was no you

(or so I thought)

All that was left for me

Was pain.

I became brittle

Like a piece of glass

Baked, re-baked, and then cured

under constant scrutiny,

All of my cracks,

Gathered over decades,

Stressed at once.

But instead of shattering,

I fractured

A piece at a time.

When I would walk by

A place

We used to go together,

Another piece would leave.

When I would notice

A thing

That I thought

You would have loved

It pulled another piece

Away from me.

Splinters of me

Would catch on to

Every passing wind

Like the seeds of

A dandelion,

And they would

fly away

Seeking to plant

my grief

In fallow land

Ripe for the souring.

But you hadn’t gone,

Not really,

And somehow

those pieces made their way

to you.

Or most of them did.

A good eighty percent

Or so.

And when we found

One another again,

You returned them

A piece at a time.

Every time

You looked my way,

You held my hand,

You held _me_

In your embrace,

And a kiss -

They returned times ten.

But not all the pieces

Were mine.

Some were yours.

They filled 

The oddly spaced gaps

Of those pieces

Gone forever -

Pieces shaped like fear,

Pieces shaped like doubt.

We even swapped a few,

So at the end

Of all things

We became whole again

But only because

you were part

Of me,

And I was part

Of you.


End file.
